Mutantes
by catiita93
Summary: "Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y X-Men' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!" Hola soy nueva en esto y dije "bueno que mas da me apunto en este desafio" AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO AIRE Y X-M NO ME PERTENECEN NI ME PERTENECERAN NUNCA SON PROPIEDAD DE Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko Y MARVEL YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA.


Cuando el profesor Xavier entro a cerebro no sabias que era lo que lo esperaba.  
>- Logan, Storm, necesito que busquen a este mutante- hablo el profesor y le tendio la mano en la cual estaban las cordenadas de donde se encontraba el mutante en cuesti n.<br>-Cuente con nosotros profesor- Storm sonrio y miro a Logan que tenia una mueca en la cara.  
>-No es lo que piensas Logan, esta misi n es muy importante el chico tiene dones increibles y es muy poderoso; no seras su ni iera, es importante que vayas t , con Scott y Jin ocupados en las escuela Storm y tu son los mejores para esto- hablo el profesor luego de leer los pensmientos de Logan.<br>-Como sea en cuanto m s rapido hagamos esto sera mejor-se quejo con una mueca de disgusto -odio ser una ni iera-. Alzando la mano le hizo un gesto a Storm para que lo siguiera. En cuanto llegaron al anden los dos subieron al avion y se prepararon para salir, Storm pusos las cordenadas en el mapa de la nave y luego comenzaron el viaje no sin antes seguir escuchando las criticas de Logan de que era una perdida de tiempo.

Luego del viaje, en cuanto llegaron a tierra firme, un panorama fuera de lo com n los esperaba al vajar de la nave. Todo lo que habai a su alrededor parecia de una ciudad de anta o, edificio y carreteras a medio contruir, automoviles muy antiguos, personas vestidas com si vivieran en los a os veinte, y eso no era lo mas extra o habia personas, mutantes por donde quisieran ver, dominado el agua el fuego y la tierra para ayudar a contruir la ciudad.  
>- De que demo os se trata esto?- Logan estaba sorprendido, no podia creer lo que veia y habia visto muchas cosas raras en su vida.<br>-No lo puedo creer todos son mutantes- exclamo Storm que no salia de su asombro.  
>-Ok busquemos al muchacho que nos encargo el profesor y cuando lo encontremos sabremos de que se trata esto- -Esta bien- stomr tomo el papel que el profesor les habian entregado y encontro sus cordenadas justas, -deberia estar en el esa isla que se ve ahi-<br>-Ok terminemos esto antes de que me vuelava loco-diciendo eso volvieron al avion y fueron hasta la isla, la sorfrasa fue mayor cuando bajar n y vier n a un muchacho dominando todos los elementos.  
>-Ese el el muchacho dejame hablarle a mi- dijo Storm.<br>-Como quieras- Logan se quedo mas atras viendo lo que pasaba.  
>-Hola soy Storm y estoy aqui para hablar contigo sobre tus poderes- El muchacho que estaba controlando el aire los miro sorprendido, nunca habia visto nada como eso dos, estaban vestidos de una muy rara manera y algo le decia que no eran muy normales que digamos.<br>-Hola soy Aang- saludo desconfiado - Quiene son ustedes y de donde viene?- pregunto -Somos Storm y Logan, venimos a aydarlos con sus dones; sosmo mutantes como t -  
>-Ja,ja,ja, mutante yo?- rio el joven -Creo que estan equivocados, yo soy el avatar, el puente entre el mundo fisico y el espiritual, y por eso puedo dominar los cuatro elementos, no soy ningun mutante-<br>- Pero como explicas que puedas hacer eso?- pregunto Storm .nosotros al igual que tu tenemos dones; de donde vengo hay de los mas variados, hay quienes leen la mente, o se curan mas rapido, tambi n hay quienes pueden controlar el metal, el fuego, el hielo , cambian de forma , o como yo controlar el clima- luego de decir eso Storm se elevo en el cielo sus ojos se tornaron blancos como si huebieran nubes en ellos y una gran tormaneta empeso a formarse, rayos caian a su alrededor y una muy fuerte lluvia comenzo a azotarlos. Aang se puso a la defenciva y dentro del templo salio una muchacha morena de ojos azules cargando una cantimplora llena de agua.  
>- Que esta sucediendo aqui?-pregunto furiosa la chica; Storm cerro los ojos y comenzo a decender, conforme ella se aproximaba al suelo la tormenta desaparecia y cuando se apoyo en el el sol estaba radiante nuevamente.<br>-No lo se amorcito-contesto Aang a la morena -estas personas creen que somos mutantes y quieren ayudarnos, yas les dige que no somos mutantes, y la chica me mostro lo que ella podia hacer, controla el clima increible no?-Aang parecia estar facinado con lo que habia visto, aun conservaba ese aire infantil a pesar de tener 23 a os ya.  
>-Hola soy Storm, y el es Logan-dijo se alando al hombre que se habia quedado mas atras miranbdo la ecena.<br>-Hola soy Katara, la esposa de Aang-dijo la morena - Porque estan aqui?  
>-El profesor Xavier nos envio a buscarlos ;dijo que eran mutantes muy poderosos y que estaban en peligro Magneto podria venir a buscarlos y si no quisieran unirsele podria poner en peligro sus vidas.-<br>-Ok esto es muy raro amorcito- dijo Aang miranod a Katara - se que no miente vi lo que puede hacer pero no puedo entender de donde vienen, los espiritus no me hablaron de nada de esto, no puedo entenderlo-  
>-Yo tampoco lo entiendo creanme- Logan se aproximo a donde estaban ellos.<br>- Que es lo que puedes hacer tu? pregunto curioso Aang Logan saco sus garras de acero y Todos lo miraron.  
>- Tienes metal en tu cuerpo?- pregunto Katara sorprendida.<br>-Si pero el gen mutante es el que me ayuda a sanar mas rapidamente, no naci con el metal en el cuerpo- Logan hablo ahorrandose la spreguntas que siempre venian despues.  
>-Esto es genial- exclamo Aang - Pero quein es Magneto y porque nos haria da o?-<br>-Magneto es un mutante que controla el metal y que quiere destruir a los humanos o convertirlos a todos en mutantes- hablo Storm - Controla el metal?-dijo Katara. -Conocemos a una persona que hace esi tambien es una maestra tierra que creo el metal contro se llama Thop- .  
>- Muy bien entonces tu, tu y la tal Thop deben venir con nosotros a hablar con el profesor- dijo Logan se alando a los maestros.<br>-Ok iremos con ustedes pero debemos volver el mundo necesita a su Avatar- dijo Katara.  
>Todos fueron hacia la extra a aeronave y subieron cuando esta arranco depronto algo paso.<p>

-Aang levantate ya debemos llevar a bumi a la ciudad hoy- ri o Katara -OK amorcito pero hoy casi lo logro, casi me voy con los X-men- hablo casi dormido el avatar -Ya te dige que dejaras de leer esos tontos comics, anda levantate que son casi las diez- katara se fue dejando la habiatacion con un Bumi recine nacido en brazos.  
>-Alg n d a sere un mutante- dijo Aang gurdando un comic de X-men debajo se su almohada. <p>


End file.
